


Captain America: Churro War

by imissyou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, LMAO, Light-Hearted, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), my first fic thats NOT depressing, who knew i had it in me, wowie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissyou/pseuds/imissyou
Summary: In which tony just wants a damn churro.





	Captain America: Churro War

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: just a little bit of foul language in this chapter! It’s not that bad, though.

“Ack! God dammit, Steve! Dont pull so hard.” Tony’s voice comes out muffled. 

“Language.”

“My bad. Hey, after we get this sweater over my head, you wanna grab some dinner real quick before the press conference?”

“Hm. Im not sure thats such a good idea, Tony,” Steve says, now trying to finagle the far-too-small green crew neck sweater over Tony’s abdomen. 

Hey, at least he got it over Tony’s giant forehead, which is a feat in and of itself when it comes to crewnecks. But that cant be helped. What CAN be helped though is Tony’s evergrowing belly.

“Why not? Theres a new churro stand downtown that I think you would like.”

Steve sighed.  
“Im just going to be one hundred percent transparent with you here, Tony. You need to start eating healthier.”

Tony whips his head around, almost comically fast.  
“Huh? What do you mean?”

Steve, just finishing barely getting the sweater fully on Tony, runs his hand through his hair in exasperation. “What I MEAN is that at this rate, youre not going to fit into any of your beloved Gucci tracksuits you have.”

“NOT THE GUCCI!” 

“Yes the Gucci, Tony! So c’mon, I’ll go steam us some veggies or something before your press conference.” Steve says, heading for the door so Tony can finish dressing on his own. 

“But... does this mean no more churros?” 

“No more churros.”

“God dammit.”

“Language!”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 coming soon ;)


End file.
